Queen of Hearts
by ibreak4CSI
Summary: [GC] It's the annual Haloween costume party.


Summary: It's the annual halloween costume party.

Rating: PG

Disclaimer: Yes, they are mine. I know, aren't they wonderful? wakes up from dream dang. And I was just getting into it, too.

Notes: I have had this written for a while, but I was waiting for sometime close to Haloween to post it. I guess it's close enough now. Also, I am pretty sure this is like off the fluff-o-meter, so if you don't like major sappiness, I would advise you to stay far, far away! ;)

As usual, gcgcgc-change POV

--Queen of Hearts--

She is a dream. A crimson vision. True to her costume, the queen of my heart, and she doesn't even know it. That is all going to change tonight, though. The moment I saw her in that dress, I snapped. I had had enough. Tonight, I am going to tell her. How? The answer to that question still illudes me, but I know I will know when the time comes. Somehow I just will. And she might reject me. She might rip my heart out of my chest and tear it in two. But at least I won't be living a lie any more.

gcgcgcgc

There he is. Looking gorgeous as ever, dressed as Sherlock Holmes, right down to the pipe dangling from his fingertips. The only thing different is that I don't ever recall seeing a Sherlock Holmes yet that made that outfit seem as...well, sexy, I guess, as it did on him.

Tonight's the night. I have to tell him how I feel. I can tell this costume worked. I needed the confidence him looking at me in this dress would bring. I wanted to catch his attention. And I know I did. Every time I turn around to face him, he pretends he wasn't looking. But he was. I could feel it. I glance down at the red dress and heels. Queen of hearts. Original. But I know I look hott in it, and I love knowing that Gil can't take his eyes off of me. So maybe he doesn't love me like I love him, but he is attracted. I know that he is, and that's a start. When I tell him, I am going to lay all my cards on the table. It would be impossible not to; I am sick of living a lie when I am around him. I won't pressure him, but at least everything will be out in the open.

I hear the song I requested start to play. It's time. I glance over at Gil, and, surprisingly, he holds my gaze. I let out a shuddering breath. Here goes nothing--or everything, to be more honest. Standing up from my chair, I am surprised to find him doing the same thing. We meet halfway, and he cocks and eyebrow.

"You want something, Catherine?"

"Yeah. Dance with me." I request softly.

Surprisingly, he doesn't hesitate. Just takes my hand and leads me into the small crowd of dancers.

gcgcgcgc

She is so intoxicatingly beautiful. I can't even understand why she would want to dance with someone like me. Gil Grissom, the workaholic supervisor, who's only social life is spent with bugs. I mean, she is so totally and utterly gorgeous and bewitching. I can never understand how she does it. As we move slowly to the beat of the music, I feel her lean in closer. My breathing quickens, and I try not to show how much I am affected by the simple contact. I wonder if she knows exactly what she does to me. I feel her take a deep breath, and my eyes shift to hers.

"Is something wrong, Catherine?"

"No...not exactly." She replies, smiling half-heartedly.

"Are you sure."

"Honestly? No." I can feel the tension in her body. "Gil, can we go out to the garden?"

I am a little surprised at her question, but her wish is my command. Besides, I have seen the garden before. It is very beautiful and romantic. Just the place I was planning on taking her later. Although I may do it now, because I am fast losing condifence in myself. Slowly, I start maneuvering toward the open French doors, and I hear her murmer a quiet 'thank you' before she leans her head on my shoulder.

gcgcgcgc

I am going to do this. I will not even think about it or I will lose my nerve. He is not pulling away from me, so I guess that is a good sign. We are almost to the doors, and my well planned speech seems to have deserted me completely.

We step through the doors, and a few paces later,we separate, although I keep his hand in mine. I can tell he is surprised by my action, but I don't really care.

The moon is out, and it is such a beautiful night. And it isn't too cold, like alot of haloween nights. And there is no way, even with decorations, that this night could be considered spooky. The stars ar so bright in the dark vastness of the sky. We spend several minutes in companionable silence, simply taking in the simple beauty of nature in this city full of gambling and crime.

"Gil-"

"Yes, Catherine?"

His eyes remain fixed on the stars as he answers.

"I requested that song." I say, blurting the first thing that comes to my mind.

"Excuse me?"

That got his attention, and his eyes immediately search out mine.

"The song. That we were dancing to in there? I requested it."

Comprehension dawns in his eyes, but they are still tinged with doubt.

"You mean...?"

"Yes."

I say, calmy and simply. Stating a fact...and hoping with all my heart that he will state the same one back at me.

He laughs softly, directed at himself, rather than at me.

"I was going to tell you. Tonight..."

My heart feels like it has sped up to ten times its normal speed.

"Tell me what?"

"That I love you."

I release the breath I didn't realize I had been holding, and let out something that is a combination of a sigh, a laugh, and a sob.

"Really?" I can't seem to stop smiling, or the happy tears that well up in my eyes.

His fingers wipe away the couple stray drops of moisture from my cheeks, and his head leans down to whisper in my ear, his breath tickling ever so slightly.

"Yes. And you look like an angel tonight."

"Why, thank you." I draw back and smile at him. "You don't look half-bad yourself."

I say, teasing him, happier than I have been in a long, long time. Come to think of it, I haven't been this happy since I gave birth to Lindsey.

We stand there in semi-awkward silence for a few seconds. I know he wants to kiss me, but he is too shy to ask permission.

"So, kind sir, you may have my permission to kiss me."

"Oh, really?"

"You better." I growl at him, leaning forward a little.

Gil grins.

"Now that's my kind of lady." He says, just as he leans down to kiss me.

The jolt of electricity I feel the moment our lips collide will stay with me forever, it is so amazing. The sounds of the party and the traffic fade. We are in a different world; a world all our own.

Our lips break contact, and he slowly pulls away.

"I love you, Gil."

"I love you too, Catherine. I really do like your outfit, you know."

"I know, I saw you staring," I can't help but tease him. "Why do you like it so much?"

I can see him blush, even in the darkness.

"Because you are the queen of my heart."

I feel my cheeks heat up to match his.

"And you're the king of mine, Gil Grissom."

And we lean in towards each other for another kiss.

fin


End file.
